The Clans Got Talent- (Week One)
HOST Mapleshade NOMINATED FOR A GUEST PERFORMANCE NEXT WEEK: *Tangle (By Brackenfur and The Gangnams) CREDITS Cloudtail and nachos: Credit To Tangle Guest Room: Tangle Elimination sort of: Tangle Dovewing and Brackenfur: Tangle Gangnam Style (Brackenfur): Tangle Info This is NOT exactly like Britain/America/Australia's Got Talent. There are a few tweaks to it. There is the Guest Room, like the house in Big Brother, where the contestants may converse. If you get five YES- You are immune to elimination. If you get four YES- you can choose a cat to be saved from elimanation this week. (NOT YOU) If you get three YES you can nominate a cat to join the show! EVERY CONTESTANT/ACT PERFORMS EACH WEEK IF NOT ELIMINATED. THERE ARE FIFTEEN CONTESTANTS IN ALL. There are FIVE JUDGES, NOT FOUR. THERE IS AN INTRO SHOW WHERE CONTESTANTS ARE INTRODUCED. (First Week Only) StarClan and Dark Forest Cats can perform. Judges THUNDER RIVER SKY SHADOW WIND I will presume Sky is female. Intro Show Mapleshade: Welcome to The Clans Got Talent. Tonight, we show off that the Clans can sing as well as Twolegs! So, without further ado, our first JUDGE. Welcome...THUNDER! (Bonkers plays) Thunder: *Nods briefly to Mapleshade.* Mapleshade: Isn't it great to be remembered, and to be able to be alive again? Thunder: NO. In StarClan I had some peace. Mapleshade: O...kay... let's move on to our next judge. Welcome...RIVER! River: I don't want music, it's a stupid Twoleg thing. Mapleshade: Shhh.... music is the point of the show. River: MUSIC IS WONDERFUL! *Throws Mapleshade a dirty look* Mapleshade: *returns it* Well, our next judge is SKY! Sky: You got any potatoes? I like stabbing them with a fork! Mapleshade: You're like Cloudtail with nachos... well, welcome Shadow! (Studio goes dark) Shadow: Turn the lights on! (Lights go on) Shadow: Thank you. Mapleshade: I don't quite get that, but welcome our final judge- WIND! Wind: *runs over* Mapleshade: Woah, you're fast. Want a pizza? Wind: *rolls eyes* Mapleshade: Now you know who our fabulous judges are, the contestants are in the house! Let's see how they're getting along in the GUEST ROOM. Audience: Nah. Mapleshade: Tough. It's in the script. Audience: SCRIPT? What the hell is a script? Mapleshade: *sigh* Never mind. *Camera goes to Guest Room* Brackenfur: *is practicing Gangnam Style dance* I'm famous! Dovewing: No, I'M famous. Brackenfur: Oh, for STARCLAN'S SAKE. Have you not gotten over Big Brother yet? Spottedleaf: Dovewing, calm down. There's a CAMERA on us. Dovewing: What's a camera? Spottedleaf: *shortly* It's a Twoleg thing. Dovewing: Does that mean there are Twolegs watching? Spottedleaf: Yes... Dovewing: AAH! GET YOUR FILTHY EYES AWAY FROM MY SCREEN! Cloudtail: Oh, StarClan's kits! *goes and noms on nachos* Greystripe: Can I have one? Cloudtail: NO. (Random Kittypet walks up to Greystripe) Kittypet: Can I have your autograph? (Greystripe rips off kittypet's collar and signs it) Kittypet: *runs off crying* Greystripe: I've got a fan! *Screen goes back* Mapleshade: You haven't seen all of them folks! Our contestants will be introduced- and then sent back to the room! Audience: Oh! Can't Lilly change that? Mapleshade: Yes, but she doesn't want to. Audience: Please? Lilly: NO. Mapleshade: Come on...GREYSTRIPE AND FIRESTAR! Greystripe: I like waffles. Firestar: I like trains. Mapleshade: What in the name of StarClan is a train? Firestar: A choo-choo. Mapleshade: OFF...MY...STAGE! (Greystripe and Firestar leave) Mapleshade: Come on, BLUESTAR AND THE...CARROTS? (Bluestar,Leopardstar,Tallstar and Tigerstar come on) Bluestar: I can be a hero.... Mapleshade: What's a carrot? Bluestar: Dunno. I made it up. Leopardstar: No, she didn't. She used to eat them. Bluestar: Did not. Tigerstar: Yes, you did! Bluestar: Did not. Tallstar: *edges away and pelts off stage* (Bluestar,Tallstar,Leopardstar and Tigerstar leave.) Mapleshade: Our next contestants are SPOTTEDLEAF AND SANDSTORM. Spottedleaf: I deserve Firestar more than you. Sandstorm: No, you don't. Mapleshade: Right, I've had enough of this. Get off my stage NOW or I'll have Tigerstar kill you. Spottedleaf: O...kay. (Leaves) Sandstorm: (follows mutely) Leafpool: I'm coming on with SQUIRRELFLIGHT. (Squirrelflight flies on, in a squirrel costume) Squirrelflight: Anyone got any nuts? (Audience bury Leafpool and Squirrelflight in nuts) Mapleshade: Come on Cloudtail, with his singing nacho! Cloudtail and nacho: We like nachos! Mapleshade: What's a nacho? (Cloudtail eats nacho) Mapleshade: Next- Dovewing and Ivypool! Dovewing: *wearing JLS top* Ivypool: *wearing 1D top* Mapleshade: Ahhh...my eyes....Next: Brightheart and Daisy! (Brightheart and Daisy come in holding a match and a candle) Brightheart: We can make FIRE... Daisy: Does that mean I can set Spiderleg on fire? Audience: NO. Mapleshade: WHITESTORM AND WILLOWPELT! Willowpelt: Can I have a belt to tie up my head fur? Whitestorm: Can I have a tie? Audience: BOO!!! Mapleshade: Thornclaw and his laughing toilet! Random Twoleg: Ewww... Mapleshade: What is a TOILET, Thornclaw? Thornclaw: It's something Twolegs use to make dirt. Mapleshade: Get that away!!! ANYWAY: The Humorous Littlecloud! Littlecloud: Can someone chuck a pizza? Cat: *chucks pizza* Littlecloud: *screams and runs* Mapleshade: AWKWARD! Anyway, The Fighters! (Ashfur and Brambleclaw come on) Mapleshade: GO AWAY!!!! AND CROOKEDSTAR! Crookedstar: I'm sorry... Mapleshade: FINALLY: BRACKENFUR AND THE GANGNAMS! (Hawkfrost,Antpelt,Cinderpelt,Longtail,Ashfoot,Feathertail,Oakfur, and Tawnypelt come on) ALL: WE Can DANCE! Mapleshade: That's it for contestants! Show One Brackenfur and the Gangnams Brackenfur: Well, guys, I'm Brackenfur, and these are my comrades the Gangnams. Op Op Op Oppan Bracky Style! Audience: Hell yeah! (Gangnam Style starts to play, and everyone starts to do it) Random Cat: Can I go out with you? Brackenfur: Sure. Random Cat: Cool!!! *throws a flower at Brackenfur* Brackenfur: *sneezes, and topples over* Gangnams: *stare* Audience: BOOO!!! Wind: I say YES. Awesome dancing. Thunder: I say NO. Go and see Spottedleaf to cure that cold of yours. Brackenfur: I don't have a cold. SKY: Totally YES, dude! Shadow: Definitely NO. That dance is Twoleg filth. River: YEP! Mapleshade: OK, First Performance Over. Who do you nominate, guys? Gangnams: We nominate Tangle. Mapleshade: Is Tangle even a cat? Tangle: I'm magic. *appears as a cat* Mapleshade: Okay.... Bluestar and The Carrots Bluestar: Ohh, my little carrot Leopardstar: Oh yes, I love youuu... Tallstar: And I'm pretty sure you love me tooo.... Blackstar: Because you're a Caarrrooottt.... which isss a stuuuppppiddd Twoleg thing that Bluestar eats... Bluestar: I am going to kill you after thiiisss... Leopardstar: Not if I kill youuu.... (Each judge holds up a sign saying YES) Bluestar: Can I have a carrot? Thornclaw and His Laughing Toilet Thornclaw: What do you call a penguin? Toilet: I dunno. Thornclaw: A chocolate bar. Toilet: That's a very funny joke, Thornclaw. *burst out laughing.* Thornclaw:Why did the chicken cross the road? Toilet: I dunno. Thornclaw: To walk on a zebra. Toilet: *laughs* (Judges hold up signs saying NO.) Thornclaw: (cries) Greystripe and Firestar Greystripe: Do ya like waffles? Firestar: Yea I like waffles! Greystripe: Do you like pancakes? Firestar: Yea I like pancakes! (Judges say YES) WIND: MORE! THUNDER:EPIC RIVER: SONGS SHADOW:OR SKY: ELSE! Guest Performance (FT. Tangle, Rainy, and Robo, and Arti too :D. Oh, and did I forget DAN KUSO? ) Tangle: Ooh, BBTC is on. Lilly: No Tangle,you're featured in my show. Tangle: Can I take the TV? Lilly: Yes, but you'll have to put up with pizza commercials. Tangle: Look, it's The Most Pointless Fight show. RAINY: DAN KUSO IS MINE! ROBO: IS NOT! RAINY: I AM YOUR QUEEN, AND THE NEW LAW SAYS THAT DAN KUSO IS MINE. ROBO: YES MY QUEEN. *Gets out gun and shoots Rainy.* (RAINY DODGES AND THE BULLETS HIT DAN KUSO.) Dan: *dies* Rainy and Robo: NOOOOOOOOOOO DAN! Tangle: Let's switch channels. (Tangle goes on stage) Tangle: *with aussie flag* G'day guys! Audience: G'day Tangle? Lilly: So what awesome stunt have you got for us today, Tangle? Tangle: *eats nachos before Cloudtail runs on puffing.* Cloudtail: Did I miss the nachos? Tangle: Yes, you did. I ate them. Cloudtail: *Mauls Tangle* Tangle: *is unharmed* AHA! I CANNOT BE MAULED! Cloudtail: (cries) Tangle: Go away before Arti comes on. Cloudtail: Can I come back on BBTC? Tangle: Maayybe. Cloudtail: *runs off* Arti: You must read Cinders! Tangle: OMG I feature with Arti! Can I have your autograph? Arti: Sure. *signs* Tangle: *Faints* Lilly: You heard Arti! Read Cinders now! Goodnight every cat! Category:Clans Got Talent